


Their First encounter

by AnonymousDisaster



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Alien Sex, Dubious Consent, First Time, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Troll Romance (Homestuck), Trolls (Homestuck)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24647689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousDisaster/pseuds/AnonymousDisaster
Summary: Dammek forces himself into Jude, who turns out to be into it, so they have a good time. It does however has mentions of Dammek abusing Xefros.This was a Curious Cat request that ended up longer than expected
Relationships: (mentioned) - Relationship, Dammek/Jude Harley, Dammek/Xefros Tritoh
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Their First encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Dammek forces himself into Jude, who turns out to be into it, so they have a good time. It does however has mentions of Dammek abusing Xefros.  
> This was a Curious Cat request that ended up longer than expected

Their first encounter was messy, after all the yelling, interrogating and keeping their guards up they managed to clear some things up, it was not an alien invasion but Dammek was certainly stuck on this weird alien planet, with nothing they could actually do on the moment, they managed to calm down and now are just talking.

As they talk Dammek can't stop thinking about his hive, everything that he fights for seems so far away now, and Xefros must be so lost, without someone strong and wise like Dammek to guide him, to protect him, to tell him how to swing his hips just right as they play Stickball. God, now that's all Dammek can think about, how he misses his little nerdy helpless Moirail, who would always do whatever he asked, to the point where Xef would try not to whine or cry, but he just looked cuter when he did

Actually, Dammek raises his head to take a clearer look on Jude who has been rambling about human culture for some time, he has a similar style to Xefros, nerdy, short, as his mouth flaps agitated, his lips are looking more and more tempting.

Humans are actually more fragile and sensible than trolls, their skin is softer, they don't don't have claws, psychic powers, cutting sharp teeth, Dammek didnt know you *could* even get more defenseless than someone like Xefros, but now he's eyeing Jude and up and down, looking at his figure that his high-waisted pants seem to highlight, his lips slightly wet and shiny with the spit his lisp and fast talk causes, Dammek is getting impatient, he's still wearing shades that block his vision, and he wants a closer feel on Jude more and more by the minute. 

Dammek puts his hand on Jude's shoulder, that motion brings Jude back to the physical plane next to Dammek, whose stoic expression doesn't translate his feelings, looking rather bored discouraging Jude from continuing his rant. Jude looks at Dammek. They share a look that Jude has never exchanged with anyone, most of his relations are through the internet, with an occasional encounter with some class mates and school acquaintances, they both quiet down for a moment.

Jude is sitting closely to this alien boy, finally an actual proof of Jude's biggest dreams and worries. Who is now touching him on the shoulder, and now putting his hand on his cheek, and now getting closer.

WAIT FUCK WHAT ARE YOU DOING

Now Jude's is just sort of, flailing around, his arms won't stop almost hitting the poor troll. Dammek is getting really tired, he decides to use the Shoosh Pap technique, traditionally used among moirails, but it is really useful for any troll whose sexual interest might be putting too much of a fight, a description that used to fit Xefros upon their first few encounters, but not now that he has been properly tamed into his role. That technique doesn't seem to calm the human down however.

It's no big deal, Dammek keeps his neutral expression only feeling mildly awkward if anything, Jude won't stop moving and after a little struggle they are both on the floor, with Dammek on top, he is really tired of trying the passive methods that worked back on his planet, he only used them on Xefros so he wouldn't notice his intentions right away and would stay with him, but he doesn't need to go the slow route with Jude, it's just the two of them on the house, one is the key to the other to get back to their loved one, this feels great for Dammek, to feel needed and important.

Jude is running out of strength, his legs are locked by Dammek's, his hands above his head, he wasn't ready for this kind of encounter for his first alien. Dammek has one hand free and the other holding Jude's arms down, he lifts the human's shirt and starts patting him down. The normal Shoosh-and-pap method didn't work on him, but he seems getting more comfortable and less tense as Mek's troll hand rubs gently on his stomach until it lowers to his crotch, Dammek is really curious what they look down there.

Jude isn't struggling anymore, he is still tearing up and blushy, but he is becoming more interested in what this situation might end in. He knows what's about to happen, he can't help it but become excited. The alien's hand is caressing his crotch, as if trying to get familiar with the shape before pulling the pants down. He lets a fainted smile that Mek can't help but notice.

Jude really is a lot faster than Xefros, he is suddenly looking eager, his pants are feeling a little wet. And ouch, Dammek's blood pusher is accelerating, he still has no intention in letting the boy move by his own free will, but they seem to be on the same page about this now.

Soon both of their pants are nowhere near their bodies, Dammek is hugging Jude tight as he has his legs tangled in the troll's torso, Dammek's tentacle dick is the main guest on the grand opening of Jude, who has never even dreamed of using his holes like that.

Neither of them will let go of their embrace, this is the first time Jude has been this close to anyone, he would be worried about the aftermath and the state of his entire lower half after this experimentation with an alien member that really wasn't made to fit a human. 

While Dammek can't stop feeling the softness of this brand new species, he ripped the boy's shirt to better squish him between his fingers. He didn't expect this soft human to be as welcoming or as clingy as he is being, Jude's loud noises akin to his speaking tone are not a surprise however, and the bronze blood seems to be learning his way around that instrument, twisting and bending both of their bodies to result on whatever note Dammek has the most pleasure hearing. Now Dammek is squatting and holding Jude against a wall, the boy has his arms up scratching the wall paper letting them down to hold Dammek's head closer to share a sloppy kiss each intermission. 

Once Jude is on the floor, unable to move his legs, Dammek stands up and takes his hoodie off, fully exposing the body his partner would love to analyse and learn about in more ways than one. Jude is trying to get up but doesn't have time before Dammek pulls his head by his hair to reach his waist.

Jude better get ready for the next few rounds. 

Alien anatomy is a curious thing, those two unrelated species seem so compatible despite everything. Even in another planet, and even with such an odd new friend, both the human and the troll look forwards to what else they can find out about each other


End file.
